littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunil Nevla
Sunil Nevla is a mongoose with a talent for magic. Usually, his magical tricks come in handy and can really wow the crowd, but he sometimes messes up, and apparently explosions are semi-common of his tricks. He is voiced by Peter New. Contents http://lps2012.wikia.com/wiki/Sunil_Nevla# hide#Personality #Development and design #Outfits #Quotes #Trivia #Gallery #References Personality Edit Sunil is a very crafty mongoose who loves magic. He is often shown to practice or may use it when it would come in handy. However, he's also very cowardly and even admits this as his most common of all faults. The others care deeply about him and he knows this, but sometimes it isn't enough to make him face his fears or worries. Sunil panics very easily, but when cobras come up, he strangely turns very strong and competent and is able to do the job right. Development and designEdit http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130904231044/lps2012/images/6/61/Kirstenulve2.jpgAdded by Flippy BearSunil Nevla was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.[2] One of her original illustrations shows Sunil had wider hips, no hair tuft and wore a pocket watch. Sunil is tall, blue, with a small segment of lighter blue hair, muzzle, and tummy/chest. His eyes are bright golden colored and he has a tiny pink-red nose. He has dark blue stripes on his back. The inside coloring of his ears are very dark blue. Outfits Edit *During the fashion show in Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two, Sunil wore a cute purple themed raincoat and hat, both of which had lines of blue detailing on them. He also had an umbrella that was blue with small clouds all over it. *Rescue misson outfit in Gailbreak! *A dark gray beret with a red tie in Bad Hair Day. *His magician hat and cape in Lights, Camera, Mongoose! *Star Trek outfit in Sweet (Truck) Ride. *Scottish outfit in Helicopter Dad. *Nurse outfit in the song Humanarian, which was in the episode What Did You Say? *In Frenemies, he wears a lilac dress and matching tiara. Quotes Edit *I hate cobras! *I am... El-cobra Cabra! *There’s a monster in our own block! *Bring it on... Cobra! *Littlest Pet Shop is closing!?! *Actually, I pefer pie. *Oh Vinnie! Oh no you didn't! *Looks like I made everyone... Disappear! *I look terrible in lilac! *I am the doctor! *What are we, magicians? ....It's odd that I would ask that question. *A necklace can't just disappear. *''Do not be a hater...'' Trivia Edit *Despite being an Indian oriented character, Sunil's species is depicted as a banded mongoose, which is actually an African subspecies. *Sunil's hatred of cobras is most likely due to the fact that snakes and mongeese are enemies that often fight each other. *Sunil has been able to hypnotize people, as shown in Gailbreak!. *Sunil's name means "dark blue mongoose" in Hindi. *His parents have appeared in Frenemies, it was also mentioned that they had wanted him to study medicine. *Despite Sunil routinely having success with magic, his abilities and knowledge of magic are often ridiculed by the other pets. *It's shown in Eight Arms to Hold You that he lives in an apartment in the third floor of the same building as Littlest Pet Shop. According to Julie McNally Cahill, with the Indian Nevla family[1] Gallery Edit Super Quietness.png|Super Quietness Everyone looks good in a hat by fercho262-d6txfqm.png 1497606 585437854838634 1397874602 n.png Sunil through out the show.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Super Pets.png LPS101 Still8 ToonZone Exclusive1-300x168.jpg Image.jpg Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png 500px-Sunil-nevla.png 0 (11).jpg 0 (10).jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Males